A Boy at A Funeral
by Yoshizawa Sayuri
Summary: “Jangan kau tangisi sesuatu yang telah terjadi.” terdengar suara yang bernada membentak namun lembut. AU, OOC mungkin, ONESHOT, gaje, just read to find out! Tapi yang ga’ suka ga’ usah baca! Saia tidak terima flame..


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Rate:T**

**Summary:"Jangan kau tangisi sesuatu yang telah terjadi." terdengar suara yang bernada membentak namun lembut.**

**Warning:AU, OOC mungkin, ONESHOT, gaje, just read to find out!!! Tapi yang ga' suka ga' usah baca!!! Saia tidak terima flame..**

**Pairing:Uchiha Sasuke dan Uzumaki Naruto**

Hai…hai…hai…

Sayuri-chan kembali lagi nih…

Fic ini saia buat berdasarkan bantuan dari Chiba Asuka dan Nae Rossi..

*membungkuk ala Sena*

Arigatou Chibi-chan and Nae-chan...

Ini fic shonen ai pertama saia, meskipun nggak terlalu-atau bahkan nggak kelihatan romancenya….

Sasu:"Dasar author payah!"

Naru:"Iya payah, nggak mutu!"

A/N:Hiks..Hiks.. "Kalian jahat banget sih sama aku…"

Ya udahlah minasan jangan perdulikan mereka…

Okay here we go……..

**_A Boy at A Funeral_**

Hari ini matahari bersinar sangat cerah, awan-awan menari-nari menghiasi langit biru yang berada nun jauh di atas sana, seperti lukisan tuhan yang tak seorangpun dapat membuatnya. Semuanya sangat kontras dengan keadaan seorang pemuda berambut pirang jabrik, berkulit kecoklatan dan bermata biru laut yang indah, dia menatap dengan wajah lesu ke arah dua buah gundukan tanah yang masih basah yang berada di hadapannya.

Tangannya mengepal menahan bahunya yang bergetar. Air matanya tumpah membasahi gundukan tanah yang berada tepat di hadapannya. Panas matahari yang sangat menyengat tidak di hiraukannya. Pandangannya terus tertuju pada kedua nisan di atas kedua gundukan tanah di hadapannya yang bertuliskan Namikazae Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

"Jangan kau tangisi sesuatu yang sudah terjadi." terdengar suara yang bernada mambentak tetapi lembut.

Pemuda pirang itupun menoleh ke arah belakang untuk mencari sumber suara. Dilihatnya seorang pemuda berkulit pucat, berambut hitam dan bermata onyx yang berwarna senada dengan rambutnya sedang berdiri dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku di kanan kiri celananya.

"_Siapa cowok ini?! Berani-beraninya dia mengatakan hal seperti itu padaku sa__at ini!"_

Pemuda pirang itu keheranan dengan sikap pemuda yang baru saja ditemuinya.

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku?!"

Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya diam.

Beberapa saat mereka lalui dalam diam. Hanya terdengar suara burung yang berkicauan dan suara kendaraan yang menderu pelan dari arah jalan raya tak jauh dari tempat pemakaman di mana mereka sekarang berada.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa-apa tentang perasaanmu." pemuda bermata onyx itu memecah keheningan setelah beberapa saat mereka terdiam.

"Tapi setidaknya, jika sedang bersedih janganlah memasang wajah seperti itu." tambahnya.

"Memangnya apa urusanmu?! Atau ini tempat pemakaman milikmu?! Sehingga kamu berhak untuk menyuruh orang melakukan sesuatu yang kamu suka saat ia berada di sini?!" pemuda berambut jabrik itu mulai merasa terganggu.

"Bukan, aku hanya tidak suka ada orang dengan ekspresi wajah seperti itu." dia menanggapi respon pemuda pirang itu dengan santai namun tetap lembut.

"Terlihat seperti sedang kesakitan karena tidak bisa menumpahkan kesedihannya pada siapapun. Terlihat sangat sengsara dan kesepian." dia menjelaskan maksud dari ucapan dan perbuatannya.

"_Kenapa dia tahu apa yang aku rasakan? Apakah dia bisa membaca pikiranku? Ataukah dia merasakan hal yang sama denganku?"_

"Ceritakanlah permasalahanmu kepada orang yang kau percayai, jika itu akan membuat hatimu menjadi lebih baik." pemuda itu menenangkan hati pemuda pirang yang berada di hadapannya.

"_Sayangnya tidak ada. Aku sangat ingin bercerita kepada seseorang tentang masalah keluargaku."_

"_Ini sudah sangat sulit bagiku. Tapi, sayangnya aku sudah tidak mempunyai seseorang yang bisa ku percaya."_

"Kau juga boleh menceritakan semua permasalahanmu padaku jika kau mau." pemuda itu menawarkan diri.

"Aku tidak mempunyai permasalahan yang begitu berat, jadi aku rasa aku tidak perlu bercerita sesuatu padamu." pemuda pirang itu menjawab ketus.

"Kalau kau tidak mempunyai masalah yang berat, kau tidak mungkin bersikap seperti itu."

"_Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku bercerita saja tentang masalahku kepadanya?"_

"_Aku sudah tidak kuat lagi memendam semuanya sendirian."_

"Memangnya kau pikir kehilangan kedua orang tua secara bersamaan dengan cara yang tidak wajar itu tidak menyakitkan?! Apa kau pikir semua itu membahagiakan?!" meledaklah kemarahan pemuda pirang itu.

"Secara tidak wajar? Memang apa yang terjadi dengan keluargamu?" pemuda bermata onyx itu bertanya lembut.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu apa permasalahanku." jawab pemuda pirang itu ketus.

"Tenanglah, aku bukanlah orang yang akan mengkhianatimu dari belakang. Atau akan mentertawakan semua permasalahanmu." dia menenangkan hati pemuda pirang itu.

"Ceritakanlah apa yang ingin kau ceritakan." sekali lagi pemuda itu meyakinkan agar pemuda pirang itu mempercayai dirinya.

Tangis pemuda pirang itu kini sudah berhenti. Kini berganti dengan pandangan mata kosong yang entah menerawang ke arah mana. Pemuda bermata onyx tadi dengan kedua tangan masih berada di saku kiri kanan celananya menunggu dengan sabar sampai pemuda jabrik itu bercerita.

"_Bagaiman__a ini? Ayah, Ibu? Apakah aku harus menceritakan permasalahan kalian pada orang yang baru saja aku temui ini?"_

"Ada apa dengan keluargamu?" pemuda bermata onyx tu mengulangi pertanyaannya.

"Sebenarnya...."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.

"_Aku harus menceritakan permasalahanku padanya."_

"Keluargaku adalah keluarga yang cukup terpandang di negara ini. Kami memiliki beberapa perusahaan besar pemegang kendali di negara ini."

"Pada awalnya keluargaku hidup damai dan bahagia. Sampai suatu saat..."

"Kakekku, pendiri sekaligus pemegang kendali sepenuhnya atas semua perusahaan miliknya, tiba-tiba tewas terbunuh dengan sebuah peluru bersarang di kepalanya, beberapa sayatan benda tajam di tubuhnya dan memar di seluruh tubuhnya."

"Polisi menduga ini adalah perbuatan pembunuh bayaran yang profesional." pemuda bermata onyx itu langsung bereaksi mendengar pemuda berambut jabrik itu menyebutkan kata " Pembunuh Bayaran".

Dia melepaskan kedua tangannya yang sedari tadi berada di saku kiri kanan celananya. Kini tangannya mengepal erat di samping kiri kanan tubuhnya, mencoba mendengarkan lebih seksama penjelasan pemuda pirang di hadapannya.

"Semuanya kembali seperti semula beberapa hari setelah kematian kakekku. Seolah semua tidak terjadi apa-apa." pemuda jabrik itu melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Kendali perusahaan di pindah tangankan pada ayahku selaku anak satu-satunya dari kakekku yang merupakan pendiri yayasan. Semua berjalan lancar selama beberapa tahun sampai akhirnya..." pemuda jabrik itu berhenti sebentar untuk menyusun kalimat yang akan dikatakannya.

Dia menghela nafas berat. Sungguh sulit baginya untuk mononton masa sulit dalam hidupnya. Apalagi harus memutar kembali film yang telah selesai ia tonton beberapa saat lalu.

"Kemarin malam saat kami sedang tidur, tiba-tiba datanglah seorang lelaki bertopeng putih membawa pedang panjang di belakang tubuhnya. Dia masuk melompati jendela di samping kamar ayahku, menurut dugaanku."

"_Lelaki bertopeng putih, membawa pedang panjang di belakang tubuhnya? Jangan-jangan…"_

"Saat itu aku terbangun dari tidurku karena merasa terganggu dengan bunyi berisik dari kamar ayahku yang berada di sebelah kamarku. Kemudian aku berjalan menuju ke kamar ayahku. Merasa ada yang tidak beres, akupun mengintip dari balik pintu yang sedikit terbuka."

"_Benar, aku sudah tahu kamu berada di sana.__."_

= = = = _Flash back = = = = _

_**Di Kamar Minato**_

"_Apa yang terjadi dengan ayah? Siapa orang itu?"_

_Suasana di dalam kamar..._

"_Siapa kamu? Dari mana kamu masuk?__ Dan ada keperluan apa kamu datang ke rumahku?" seorang laki-laki berambut pirang jabrik, bermata biru laut dengan kulit kuning langsat bertanya dengan ketakutan pada seseorang yang memakai topeng putih yang berada di hadapannya._

"_Kamu tidak perlu tahu siapa aku. Aku datang ke sini hanya untuk menjalankan tugasku."__ jawab orang itu dingin._

"_Tugas __ apa?" kali ini seorang wanita berambut merah, panjang dan berkulit kecoklatan bertanya dari sebelah pria pirang yang merupakan suaminya tersebut._

"_Untuk membunuh kalian berdua bersama semua keturunan kalian." ucap orang itu kemudian mengambil pedang panjang dari belakang punggungnya._

"_Keturunan? Jangan-jangan kau yang membunuh ayahku?" _

"_Sayangnya kau salah. Yang membunuh ayahmu bukanlah aku, melainkan kakaku yang sudah bertugas lebih dahulu sebelum aku."_

"_Memangnya apa salahku dan ayahku?"_

"_Kalian memang tidak salah apapun. Dan sekali lagi, aku dan kakakku hanya melakukan perintah."_

"_Aku sudah tidak punya banyak waktu."_

" _Kini saatnya aku membunuhmu Namikaze Minato dan istrimu Uzumaki Kushina."_

"_Ah... jangan tidak...tidak.."_

_Sebuah sayatan pedang panjang milik lelaki bertopeng itu menyayat secara melintang di dada Namikaze Minato. Kemudian menyusul sayatan melintang dengan arah berlawanan di dadanya. Kemudian secara bertubu-tubi, sayatan demi sayatan menghujani tubuh Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Dan di akhiri dengan sayatan memanjang dari arah bawah perut mereka berdua dan berakhir di leher mereka yang membuat seluruh isi perut mereka ke luar dari tempat yang semestinya._

_Darah segar mengalir di kamar Minato mengotori semua yang ada di dalamnya._

_Pemuda jabrik yang sedari tadi melihat dari balik pintu kamar tidak kuat melihat adegan pembantaian ayah dan ibunya, dia berlari menuruni tangga rumahnya untuk mencari bantuan. _

_Namun terlambat, saat dia kembali dengan membawa bantuan. Kedua orang tuanya sudah tidak bernyawa lagi dan pembunuh itu pergi entah ke mana._

= = = = _End of Flash back = = = = _

"Permasalahanmu sungguh rumit." pemuda bermata onyx itu berkata saat pemuda jabrik itu menyelesaikan permasalahannya.

"Benar, bahkan polisipun angkat tangan untuk mengungkap siapa pembunuh seluruh anggota keluargaku."

"Maafkan aku, aku tidak dapat membantumu."

"_Sebenarnya bukan karena aku tidak mau, tapi karena aku tidak bisa..."_

"Tidak masalah. Kamu sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku saja itu sudah sangat membantu."

Pemuda bermata onyx itu hanya diam.

"Terima kasih."

"Untuk apa?"

"Karena kau sudah mau mendengarkan ceritaku."

"Tidak masalah."

"Hemm... kalau kau sudah menemukan siapa pelaku pembunuhan terhadap keluargamu. Jangan lupa kau beritahu aku saat kita bertemu lagi lain kali." pemuda bermata onyx itu bersiap akan pergi.

"Baiklah. Tunggu ... kau mau ke mana?"

"Aku harus pergi dari sini."

"Aku Uchiha Sasuke. Kau?"

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto."

"_Maafkan aku Naruto." _

**~ ~ ~ Fin ~ ~ ~**

**Author:**

Gyaaahahahaha......

Akhirnya slese juga fic saia setelah sekian lama vakum..

Fic ini saia buat di kelas agama

Waktu saia bosen dengerin ceramahnya guru PAI saia…

GOMEN minasan kalau fic ini kurang memuaskan…

Soalnya saia lagi stress mikirin setumpuk tugas pasca UHT

P.A: "Sayuri?"

S:"Ya, Pak?"

P.A: "Jadi kamu kemarin tidak mendengarkan saia? Padahal saia sudah ngomong sampai mulut saia berbusa..

Hiks...Hiks... *Mewek*

S: *cengok*

NB: GOMEN buat guru agama Sayuri-chan...

NB: Chibi-chan sama Nae-chan pasti tau maksudnya...

Hehehe...

Sebenernya saia pengen buat yang multichap..

Tapi saia ragu-ragu, soalnya ntar kalo di lanjutin malah jadi tambah jelek.. [-.-']

Ya jadinya saia buat oneshot aja..

Minasan

Di sini Sasuke ceritanya jaim banget ya.. *di jitak Sasuke*

Oh ya…

Jangan lupa review ya……..

Saia terima kok kritik dan saran yang membangun, tapi saia nggak terima FLAME!!!

Hehehe....

~_~

Gomen kalo author notenya kepanjangan..

Hehehe...XP

Review ya minasan...

Arigatou minasan...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jangan lupa minasan

KLIK tombol di bawah ini......


End file.
